Southwest Forest
Southwest Forest is an area located north of Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. It is where Babidi hid his spaceship when he arrived on Earth. This is also where Majin Vegeta sacrifices himself in a attempt to kill Majin Buu. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Bassoon *Zeou Kai Bassoon * Health: 66,691/357,000 * Speed: 517 (670) * Damage: 613 * Fatigue: 674/825 * Effects: 30% more damage, 25% more melee, 15% more damage taken, 1.3x speed Kai * Health: 1/247,000 * Speed: 582 931.6 * Damage: 578 678 * Fatigue: 595/1,025 * Equipment: 2 Swords, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, 1 Senzu, 1 Energy Shot * Effects: Mystic: 25% Less Fatigue Usage, Articost of the Wind * Pros: * Sword Based Attacks deal 1.5x more damage * Strength +100, Speed +175 * Sword based attacks have a 10% chance to stack 2% Bleeding Stacks 5 * Cons: * This form can only last 3 turns including the transformation turn 100 Fatigue per turn to maintain per turn The next turn after Kai becomes normal each physical hit has a 30% chance to stun him Fight to 1hp "Ow my head. Whoa, looks like you're up for a fight. Let's go!" Kai rushes forward and swings his dual swords fifteen times hit, 91,035, he then fires four energy waves hit, 34,680 and one Negative Karma Ball 28,900. 178,118 Bassoon grins, he dashes up to Kai leaping up and spin kicking his head 5 times(3 hit), upon landing he jabs him in the stomach 10 times,(5 hit) releases a close range Light grenade(miss) and follows through with 4 more punches.(2 hit) (total 94,860) Kai clears his mind and unleashes his ancestry to aide him in this combat and uses his Mystic side. "You're pretty good, Namekian. Maybe I should let go a little." Kai rushes forward and swings his swords eighteen times hit 32,893 and then fires off two Burning Tornadoes hit 33,900. 66,793 damage "Hmph" Bassoon brushes some ash off himself, then puts a finger to his head and fires a Special Beam Cannon, then creates a barrier, and rushes in with 17 punches(7 hit), and a Solar Flare (hit) (Total 66,402) Kai breathes heavy and crunches down a Senzu Bean. He rushes in and swings his swords 18 times miss and then uses the Whirlwind Blades technique hit. He rushes in and strikes at Bassoon, then surrounds him with ten blades made of Ki and strikes at him. Damage: 103,200, Barrier Destroyed, Damage Dealt to Bassoon: 67,361 Bassoon fires a clothes beam (hit Heavy armour covers Kias armas and legs reducing speed by 50% for the turn) Then Bassoon pulls his arm back and rushes forward, snapping the arm forward as he stopped in front of Kai at break neck speeds (hit 33,681) Bassoon backflips and releases a level 5 lightning spell (hit 25,000) then follows up with 3 Light grenades (2 hit 61,200) and "For style" Bassoon winks, 2 Burning Tornadoes (1 hit 30,600) with a final rush of 11 kicks (6 hit 45,900) and eats a senzu bean (Total 255,295) (Reduced 147,487) Bassoon and Kai Bassoon sits cross legged on a rock, eyes closed hands holding an open book. He looks at peace. "Four... Five... Six..." Kai counts to himself as he hangs from a tree by his legs and does curl ups. Sheesh, trying to be an adoptive father, friend to an alien, and after all that mess that happened with the Dragon Balls... I'm really outta shape. Ouch. Kai pauses for a moment and continues. "Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen..." Kai continues until he does twenty and then hops down and looks around. He notices another Namekian sitting on a rock. He wanders over to the opposite side of a river by the rock and waves. "Hello there." Bassoon hardly reacts, a page on the book turns on its own, his eyes still don't open. whether it was him or the wind that turned the page remains unknown. He is rock still. "Hey!" Kai shouts loudly using some of his dragonic heritage and shakes the area around them scaring the birds and animals away as well as making some fish jump out of the water. Kai smiles and closes his eyes and places his hand on the back of his head. "Oops, over did it." Kai says to himself. A page stops flipping half way, "I was meditating here" Bassoon says bluntly placing the book down and opening his eyes "Who are you and why are you bothering me?" Bassoon gives him a stern look "Also you look like a tailor" he mumbles. "Hey!" he looks at his mandarin style clothes. "My mother made this training gear for me. Anyways, how are you? I didn't think I'd see another Namekian around here." Kai says with a smile. "My apologies to your mother, the jacket is rather fetching... I'm fine human however you didn't answer me, who are you and why are you bugging me?" Bassoon retorts. "Well, for an honest moment I thought you were Naikeman, a friend of mine. Now I see you're a whole different Namekian up close. Sheesh, why does your race spawn so many people with the same muscle build?" Kai asks. He smiles and jumps over the river landing on the rock. "So what's your story?" Bassoon's eye twitches "Arrogant huh? Won't even tell me your name" Bassoon opens the book and begins reading it "My story huh? It hasn't begun yet, I was born, I have grown up, had experiances. existence is a very boring matter" Places a hand on his hip and the other holding his sheath with his katana in it. "My name is Zeou Kai. Sorry if I sounded rude. Didn't mean to be." Kai plops down on the rock sitting in front of him, he's not afraid that he's dwarfed compared to him. "What book are you reading if you don't mind me asking?" Kai smiles. "Shakespeare, Macbeth" on the back of the book 'Toko's books' can be seen written."I am feeling fowl, do you have purpose to being here swordsman?" "T--Toko?! You know Toko Raine?" Kai says excitedly. "I like the genre of books but, do you really know Toko? We're trying to wish him back with the Dragon Balls currently!" Kai says with a large grin. "Wow, you must be strong if you know Toko." Bassoon's tone shifts into a much darker one "Toko is a fool and a dead one at that. If you want to tarnish the world with him so be it" Bassoon wipes his eye, as though a tear had been there "My mood is becoming worse human. NOW unless you have a reason here I suggest you leave, Unless you feel like being removed!" Bassoon throws the book aside angry, as it flutters away slight doodles autographed Toko can be seen on the pages around the text, the theme seems to be kittens with swords. "Toko you idiot" he mumbles to himself, he seems upset but is covering it. "You have no right to interfere with him" Kai seems to laugh and stands up. Everything seems to dim as his eyes change color and shape. His voice grows deeper and almost evil sounding. "If you wish to fight, Yamato and Maleficent can show you true fear." he says as he laughs darkly. Something's not right here. His aura is off and he's almost changed into completely new person he seems. "Now then, Namekian. Care to see what I'm capable of?" he asks hanging onto his sheath. "Is this a dagger which I see before me, The handle toward my hand?" Bassoon says as he raises his arm, Ki glows around him resembling a suit of armor. "And here I was having some peaceful time to myself" A man holding two fairly large pistols is peeking out behind a tree in the shadows unseen. He laughs to himself and spins the pistols putting them away. "Oh-ho. This I gotta see." He says. His only visible eye glows red as he observes from afar.Category:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:Earth Battle GroundsCategory:Battle Grounds